Dissidia Final Fantasy NT stages
The arcade release of Dissidia Final Fantasy featured six stages at launch, and more stages are being added through updates, eventually featuring stages from all main game series. Stage mechanics and design Unlike the stages featured in the PSP games, the stages for the arcade edition have little to no stage hazards and are more spacious to accommodate the 3 vs. 3 system. Each stage features a change in atmosphere after half the battle time has passed, or if either opponent's HP gauge is depleted by two-thirds. They reflect the changes in that stages' original series, but otherwise do not affect battles. When a summon is used in battle, the stage is filled with mist and changes color depending on the summon used. Stage list Cornelia One of six stages available at launch, Cornelia is where the Warriors of Light begin their journey in the original Final Fantasy. The hill overlooking the kingdom serves as the battleground. Cornelia features a grassy area with small cliffs edging out, and a forested area used for avoiding attacks and to Quickmove on the trees. During the stage transition, the sky turns an ominous purple with thunderstorms, and rocks from the land begin floating above, alluding to the opening narrative in the 16-bit ports. DFF2015_Corneria_Webphoto_3.jpg|Normal appearance DFF2015_Corneria_Webphoto_4.jpg|Stage transformation DFF2015_Corneria_Webphoto_5.png|Stage map Pandemonium Added via update on February 16th 2017, Pandemonium is the final dungeon in Final Fantasy II. Pandemonium has appeared in past Dissidia games, with this iteration closely resembling the seventh floor from the original game. Platforms that were floating or could not be reached in the original versions are accessible and able to be walked over, with the walls being effective for wall rushing opponents. In the stage transition, the upper walls and ceiling break away, and large crystal spikes encircle the stage, a reference to the top floor of Pandemonium and the final battle with the Emperor in the 16-bit ports. DFF2015_Pandemonium_Webphoto_3.jpg|Normal appearance DFF2015_Pandemonium_Webphoto_4.jpg|Stage transformation The Floating Continent Added via update on June 15th 2017, the Floating Continent is the first overworld the Warriors of Light explore in Final Fantasy III. The design of the stage is based off the floating continent as it appeared in the opening CGI movie from the DS remake, with the battleground taking place on one of the larger isles of the continent. In the stage transition, the light of the Crystal Tower dissipates the fog, clearing it away to reveal the bright blue sky and other isles around the continent, with the Invincible emerging from the sea of clouds and circling the stage. DFF2015 Floating Continent 02.jpg|Normal appearance DFF2015 Floating Continent 03.jpg|Stage transformation Lunar Subterrane Added via update on July 12th 2017, the Lunar Subterrane is the final dungeon from Final Fantasy IV. Similarly to the PSP incarnation, however, the battleground takes place on the surface of the Red Moon, but with the Lunar Whale, Crystal Palace and Earth much closer in the background. Compared to other stages, the surface of the terrain is more erratic in elevation, never the same level in specific parts of the stage. During the stage transition, light emits from the top of the Crystal Tower, causing large waves of shooting stars to circle the stage, with the Earth emitting an enigmatic white glow. The shooting stars in the background resembles the background seen in the final battle against Zeromus. DFF2015 Lunar Subterrane 02.jpg|Normal appearance DFF2015 Lunar Subterrane 03.jpg|Stage transformation Interdimensional Rift - Top Floor One of six stages available at launch, the Interdimensional Rift is the final dungeon of Final Fantasy V. Whereas previous games featured the "Dimensional Castle", this iteration is based off the Top Floor area, with the battleground taking place at the very last section of the dungeon. In the stage transition, the space seen in the background changes color appears to 'speed up', resembling the final battle against Neo Exdeath. DFF2015_Interdimensional_Rift_Webphoto_3.jpg|Normal appearance DFF2015_Interdimensional_Rift_Webphoto_4.jpg|Stage transformation DFF2015_Interdimensional_Rift_Webphoto_5.png|Stage map Narshe Outskirts One of six stages available at launch, Narshe is the first location the player explores in Final Fantasy VI, with the battleground taking place in the snowfield featured in the opening sequence of Final Fantasy VI, with the town of Narshe itself featured in the distant background. In the stage transition, the snow melts away and sky turns orange, with a large light shining in the distance, referencing the End of the world and Kefka's use of the Light of Judgment. DFF2015_Narshe_Cliffs_Webphoto_3.jpg|Normal appearance DFF2015_Narshe_Cliffs_Webphoto_4.jpg|Stage transformation DFF2015_Narshe_Cliffs_Webphoto_5.png|Stage map Midgar One of six stages available at launch, Midgar is the first area the player can explore in Final Fantasy VII. The battleground takes place in front of the Sector 5 Reactor, with Shinra HQ seen in the distant background. Midgar currently features the most destructible environments of all stages. During the stage transition, Meteorfall commences, with spiralling flames destroying parts of Midgar, and Meteor itself can be seen in the sky approaching the city. DFF2015_Midgar_Webphoto_3.jpg|Normal appearance DFF2015_Midgar_Webphoto_4.jpg|Stage transformation DFF2015_Midgar_Webphoto_5.png|Stage map Alexandria Added via update on March 16th 2016, Alexandria is the first location players can explore in Final Fantasy IX, with the arena set in the town square of the kingdom. The ticket booth in the center of the stage functions as a platform, and the castle parameters serving as the higher elevated platforms. Both Alexandria Castle and the Prima Vista can be seen in the background. During the stage transition, the sky turns to night, the town is under attack and wings emerge from the castle, revealing Alexander, referencing the Battle of Alexandria. DFF2015_Alexandria_Webphoto_3.jpg|Normal appearance DFF2015 Alexandria SS.png|Stage transformation DFF2015_Alexandria_Webphoto_5.png|Stage map Besaid Island One of six stages available at launch, Besaid Island is one of the first locations explored in Spira in Final Fantasy X, with the port area serving as the battleground. In earlier versions, the water on the shores caused movement slowdown for players, though as of April 2016, this hazard was removed. In the stage transition, the sky turns to sunset, and Pyreflies are spread throughout the stage, referencing both Yuna's Sending in Kilika, and the pyreflies recurrent presence across Spira. DFF2015_Besaid_Island_Webphoto_3.jpg|Normal appearance DFF2015_Besaid_Island_Webphoto_4.jpg|Stage transformation DFF2015_Besaid_Island_Webphoto_5.png|Stage map Royal City of Rabanastre Added via update on December 22nd 2016, Rabanastre is the first location players can explore in Final Fantasy XII, with the battleground taking place outside the cathedral in several FMVs and cutscenes in-game. Several airships are seen flying throughout the skies of the stage. In the stage transition, the Battle above Rabanastre commences, with the battle between the Resistance and Archadian Imperial Fleets engulf the sky. Various airships, including the Sky Fortress Bahamut take prominence in the background. DFF2015_Rabanastre_Webphoto_3.png|Normal appearance DFF2015_Rabanastre_Webphoto_4.png|Stage transformation DFF2015_Rabanastre_Webphoto_5.png|Stage map Eden One of six available stages at launch, Eden is one of the last locations players explore in Final Fantasy XIII, with the Expressway area serving as the battleground. The original version of the stage was an exact replica of its original appearance, though this created gameplay problems, and as a result was removed on March 17th 2016 re-added through updates on October 20th, 2016. In the stage transition, the stage slowly tears apart and soul fragments engulf the stage, referencing the Siege of Eden and the destruction of Cocoon, and Vanille and Fang's transformation into Ragnarok at end of Final Fantasy XIII. DFF2015_Eden_Webphoto_3.png|Normal appearance DFF2015_Eden_Webphoto_4.png|Stage transformation DFF2015_Eden_Webphoto_5.png|Stage map DFF2015_Eden_Webphoto_6.png|Old appearance DFF2015_Eden_Webphoto_7.png|Old stage map Porta Decumana Added via update on August 18th, 2016, Porta Decumana is the location of the final battle in the storyline of A Realm Reborn, with the battleground taking place in the elevator where Ultima Weapon is fought. In the stage transition, the elevator is surrounded by fire and debris, referencing Lahabrea's use of the weapon. DFF2015_Porta_Decumana_Webphoto_3.png|Normal appearance DFF2015_Porta_Decumana_Webphoto_4.png|Stage transformation DFF2015_Porta_Decumana_Webphoto_5.png|Stage map Trivia *Eden was removed and modified because of a drawback that was exploited by Assassin type characters who could corner slower opponents in the sides of the stage and defeat them quickly. *The Crystal Tower, the Prima Vista and the [[Sky Fortress Bahamut|Sky Fortress Bahamut]] were stages in Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy, and in the arcade version they appear as cameos in their respective series stages. Category:Dissidia Final Fantasy (2015) Category:Location lists